


К чему приводит откровенность

by KisVani



Category: In Time (2011)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он казался обычным парнем, который совершенно не угрожал сопротивлению...</p>
            </blockquote>





	К чему приводит откровенность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2012 для команды In Time. Бета: [Прекрасная Назира](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1132891).

— Меня тошнит от Элизабет, - сказал Салас.  
Это звучало скорее усталой констатацией факта, а не жалобой. Генри похлопал его по плечу.  
— Крепись, Брайан. И скажи спасибо, что она только руководитель твоей ячейки, а не жена.  
— Думай, что говоришь, Гамильтон, - замотал головой Салас, - от такой жены сам обнулишься.   
Он задумался и сразу стал мечтательным.  
— Я женюсь на красивой, милой, трудолюбивой девушке, которая будет хотеть детей и внуков, которая будет вставать раньше меня по утрам и готовить завтрак…  
— И при всем этом будет родом из гетто? — скептически уточнил Генри.  
— Не смейся, — толкнул его в бок Салас, — у нас в гетто, между прочим, живут очень милые девчонки. Если бы ты хоть раз задержался на пару часов после того, как передал данные и рассказал свежие сплетни — я бы тебя сводил на экскурсию.  
— Извини, друг. Это без меня, — ответил Гамильтон. — Да и, в любом случае, у меня плотный график.  
— Ага-а-а, — протянул Брайан, — так и поверил. Вот сейчас скажешь, что тебе пора…  
— Ага, мне пора. Удачи, и с Элизабет, и со свадьбой.  
Генри поднялся со стула, подмигнул закатившему глаза Саласу и вышел за дверь. Когда дело касалось гетто, то устраивать временные штабы сопротивления в дешевых мотелях было проще и безопаснее, чем в конспиративных квартирах или заброшенных строениях: большое количество людей выглядело подозрительным, особенно при учете, что тот же Гамильтон не мог не казаться жителем другой временной зоны, как ни старался.  
Оттого он, не скрываясь, вышел из мотеля, спокойно вызвал машину и дожидался ее приезда, хмуро рассматривая стайку ребят по другую сторону улицы. Обычная молодежь: даже младше двадцати лет, еще не вышедшие из того счастливого возраста, когда каждый заработанный или выпрошенный у родителей час — просто-таки неслыханное богатство.  
«Интересно, — цинично подумал Генри, — а многие из вас доживут до тридцати?». Статистика по гетто действительно выходила неутешительной: шестьдесят процентов молодых ребят умирало в первые же годы после совершеннолетия, не сумев совладать с тратами своего времени.   
Машина подъехала, и Генри, не отрываясь от своих мыслей, назвал временную зону. И только потом понял, что выбрал не ту, куда собирался.  
По-хорошему, ему следовало направиться к Хадли, снова попытаться прижать ее и напомнить, что время идет… Но Гамильтон понимал, что это бессмысленно. Ведь только лет до шестидесяти путаешься в чужом возрасте, а потом начинаешь уже видеть. Когда же тебе минует сотня — ошибиться становится вовсе невозможно. Доктор Мира Хадли не говорила об этом вслух, но все прожитые века были видны. В ее взгляде, в ее жестах, в ее речи. И требовать у нее что-то было так же бесполезно, как кричать горе, чтобы она подвинулась. Гамильтон не любил Хадли, и не только за то, что она была старой и циничной интриганкой, а за ее лицемерие: она могла говорить о поддержке революционных идей, но на таймере ее дочери красовались десятки лет. Сам Генри тоже не спешил раздавать свое время бедным, но у него было оправдание: работа, которую он делал. А что касалось Рэйчел… Рэйчел не делала ничего большего, чем помощь ее матери. В личном списке Гамильтона она проходила под графой: «Почти бесполезна».  
Как он сам оказался в сопротивлении? Пожалуй, можно было бы сказать, что это случилось давно, когда Генри еще не окончательно перестал быть прожигающим время юнцом.  
Родители не трогали его. Как и другие люди из старшего поколения Нью-Гринвича, они полагали, что лет до восьмидесяти им просто не о чем с ним говорить. Не то, чтобы это было совсем неправдой.  
Генри развлекался как мог, однажды ему показалось интересной идеей поколесить по разным временным зонам. И он, как Сиддхартха Гаутама, прозрел… ну, почти. Вообще-то, его избили, обокрали, раздели и бросили в ближайшей канаве. Если бы поблизости не было Брайана Саласа, то Генри Гамильтон, младший ребенок одной из самых богатых семей Нью-Гринвича, так бы и обнулился.  
Брайан честно разделил с ним свое время и притащил на базу. Генри тогда был без сознания и не слышал того, какой прогремел скандал. Салас упорно повторял, что его «найденышу» можно доверять. Конечно, Гамильтона поспешно пробили по всем базам, до которых могли дотянуться и обнаружили, что, с большой вероятностью, он действительно просто глупый, богатый юнец.  
Когда через пару часов Генри пришел в себя, ему оставили ровно два варианта: или он соглашается работать на Сопротивление ил, по крайней мере, не болтать, или его возвращают в ту же канаву.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Гамильтон, — но было бы неплохо, если мне рассказали, что такое это ваше Сопротивление. А заодно, как вы узнаете, что я выболтал.  
Говоривший с ним мрачный лысый тип со шрамом через всю щеку, ответил, что оба эти вопроса решатся, стоит ему согласиться. Потому что забирать его отсюда будет никто иная, как Мира Хадли.  
Генри тогда еще весьма отдаленно знал об этой женщине, но и того, что было, хватало для беспокойства.  
Естественно, самоубийцей Гамильтон не был. Так что еще через пару часов его ждала машина. Конечно же, Миры там не было, но Генри отвезли к ней.  
— Сопротивление, — говорила Хадли устало, — это группа людей из разных временных зон, которые хотят разрушить существующий миропорядок.  
— А чем он плох? — спросил Генри. — Не поймите неправильно, но лично вам что-то не подходит?  
— Мне не подходит, — сказала она, — что время, которое дается нам всем, всем жителям Земли, в основном, распределяется между одними и теми же людьми. А остальным достаются лишь крохи. Вы были в гетто и видели, что там творится. И с каждым годом это становится все хуже и хуже.  
Она говорила еще много, но, на самом деле, Генри принял решение, еще когда увидел задумчивое лицо Брайана, вышедшего с ним к машине. Все-таки он был перед ним в долгу.  
Так в жизни Генри началась работа с Сопротивлением.

Расплатившись за въезд в первую временную зону после гетто, Генри решил прогуляться.  
Здесь люди обнулялись в разы реже. Это были или убийства, или самоубийства… Хотя отсюда можно было отправиться вниз. Извечный страх любого из местных.

Гамильтон зашел в первое подвернувшееся кафе и, взяв кофе, сел напротив окна, продолжая размышлять над ситуацией. По словам Хадли, точнее, по тому немногому, о чем она вообще говорит, получалось, что все люди бессмертны. Ну, допустим, это и так все знают, мамы учат своих детишек: работай хорошо, чисти зубы по утрам — и будешь получать столько времени, сколько тебе нужно. Но мало кто задумывается, откуда вообще время берется. Оно есть в системе, его распределяют и… Все. Хадли говорит о том, что спутниковая сеть на орбите определяет плотность населения и выделяет ровно столько времени, сколько нужно живущим, чтоб не случилось перенаселения. Революционная, глобальная идея — сбить спутники и уравнять всех…Но каким будет результат? Мира молчит, то ли не хочет говорить, то ли сама не знает. Одно известно точно: нужно что-то менять, потому что то, какое есть их общество сейчас, никуда не годится.  
Есть те, кто живет вечно, потомственные богачи, но за их жизнь каждый день умирают десятки людей в гетто.  
Пока Гамильтон размышлял, начался обеденный перерыв, и пустое до того кафе заполнили люди.  
— Извините, тут не занято?   
Генри оторвался от своих мыслей и посмотрел на парня, который стоял рядом с его столом.  
Слегка нарочитая, напряженная серьезность выдавала в нем человека именно того возраста, на который он и выглядел. Может, на пару лет старше.  
— Нет, садитесь, — пожал плечами Генри.  
Он снова отвернулся к окну. Пару минут спустя сосед снова отвлек его от размышлений.  
— Не переживайте, — сказал он, быстро нарезая мясо у себя на тарелке, — здесь не так плохо живется.  
— В смысле? — переспросил Генри.  
Он посмотрел на парня и обратил внимание на то, какие у того светлые глаза.  
— Я говорю, — продолжил тот терпеливо, — что здесь хорошо. Могло быть хуже, и не стоит печалиться от того, что вы потеряли время и оказались в более низкой зоне.  
Гамильтон хмыкнул. Вот оно что: случайный сосед опознал в нем жителя Нью-Гринвича.  
— Генри Гамильтон, — представился он, протягивая руку через стол.  
— Раймонд Леон, — после небольшой заминки ответил парень и пожал ее.  
— И скажите мне, Раймонд Леон, — чуть насмешливо заговорил Генри, — что убедило вас в том, что я не из этой временной зоны?  
— Во-первых, — принялся перечислять тот, — ваша одежда. Жители этой временной зоны носят вещи такого качества пару раз в жизни и очень аккуратно, а у вас манжеты расстегнуты, еще и пятно на воротнике.  
На этом месте Генри почувствовал укол стыда: его отчитывают за внешний вид, надо же.  
— Во-вторых, вы сидите здесь явно дольше меня и за все это время даже не допили свой кофе. А так как вы очень сосредоточены и угрюмы — я сделал очевидный вывод.  
Гамильтон снова хмыкнул.  
— Удивительно, вы очень наблюдательны. Но я вовсе не потерял время. Я путешествую по разным временным зонам. Смотрю мир, так сказать.  
— О, — пораженно ответил Леон. — Простите. Я не знал.  
— Ничего, - ответил Генри, — таких, как я, немного. Кстати, как я понимаю, вы студент или недавно им были, верно?  
— С чего вы это взяли? — тут же ощетинился его собеседник.  
— С такой скоростью и не переставая говорить…  
Генри кивнул на уже почти пустую тарелку Раймонда  
— Едят или жители гетто, или студенты, у которых вечно не хватает времени. К тому же, вы подходите по возрасту.  
Правила для высших учебных заведений были одинаковыми во всех временных зонах: студентом можно было стать только после совершеннолетия, то есть, только после того, как человек может сам распоряжаться своими средствами, а не зависеть от внешних источников.   
— Вы меня раскусили, — неохотно признал Раймонд.  
— Вы меня тоже, — улыбнулся Генри.  
— Я действительно раньше не встречал никого вроде вас, — сказал Леон, — вы расскажете, что видели?  
«Почему бы нет?» — подумал Генри.  
— С удовольствием, — сказал он, — сейчас?  
— Сейчас не могу, — ответил Раймонд, — может, завтра?  
— Здесь же? — спросил Гамильтон. — В это же время?   
Он почувствовал, как азарт Леона передался и ему.  
— Лучше в парке, дальше по улице. И на пару часов раньше.  
— Отлично.  
— До завтра.  
Раймонд поднялся и ушел. Сделал он это совершенно спокойно, и Генри обругал себя за паранойю. Ему на секунду почудилось, что верна вторая версия, которую он полушутя высказал. В смысле, Леон на самом деле бывший житель гетто. Такое случалось, в число стражей времени вербовали ребят из всех временных зон. Если бы он позволил себе торопливость хоть на миг… Но нет, все было в порядке. Он просто встретил любопытного студента, ничего больше.

Генри никогда не умел сосредотачиваться только на работе, выкинув из головы все остальное. С одной стороны — это вроде бы было плохим качеством, но никогда не мешало ему по-настоящему. Гамильтон мог спокойно заниматься делами, общаться с людьми, и при этом в голове у него крутились совсем другие мысли. Ночевал он, как привык, в Нью-Гринвиче, хотя и в отеле, а не дома. Потому что выслушивать болтовню матери и ворчливые воспоминания отца было выше его сил. Особенно пополам с расспросами о том, что он делал днем. Генри не до конца понимал, почему родители решились на еще одного ребенка: со старшей сестрой у них был разрыв почти в сто лет. Патриция жила на другом континенте, через пару дней родители уезжали к ней на полгода, и можно было спокойно вернуться в свою комнату. Хотя, конечно же, стоило появляться хоть пару раз в несколько суток. А то с матери сталось бы начать разыскивать Генри.  
Гамильтон выбрал завтрак как самый нейтральный момент для появления.  
— Доброе утро, мам, пап, — сказал Генри, заходя в столовую.  
— Доброе утро, милый, — пожелала мама, натянуто улыбаясь, — у нас гостья.  
Генри уже видел. Мира Хадли, как обычно, роскошно-совершенная от корней волос до кончиков туфлей. Светло-бежевых, как и весь ее идеально подогнанный по фигуре брючный костюм. Она сидела за их обеденным столом и пила кофе мелкими глоточками.  
— Рад встрече, — коротко сказал Генри, — что ж, не хочу мешать.  
— Не будешь, — сказала Мира, — еще один человек в нашей теплой компании лишним не будет.  
Генри мысленно проклял Хадли, которая с какой-то радости приехала к нему домой. Обычно Мира вела почти затворнический образ жизни, занимаясь своими странными экспериментами и практически не покидая лабораторию.  
Она была из той части старых богачей, о самом существовании которых узнаешь лет после пятидесяти. А кто они такие и чем занимаются, можешь не узнать никогда. Просто будет известно, что вот этому человеку скоро стукнет под тысячу лет, и ты будешь для него мелкой козявкой, как бы ни старался.  
— Так… — мать Генри продолжила прерванный разговор. — Сколько ей?  
Она была заметно напряжена.  
— Моей Рэйч тридцать, - улыбнулась Хадли.  
— Молодая.  
Мать глянула в сторону Генри, будто ждала от него какой-то реплики. Отец, который, как обычно, был очень многословен, не проронил ни слова, изображая, что очень занят завтраком.  
— Что ж, — Мира изящно пожала плечами, — мне в самом деле уже пора. Позволите украсть вашего сына ненадолго?  
— Да, конечно.  
«Приехал один позавтракать с родителями, даже кофе не выпил», — промелькнуло в голове Генри, когда он вместе с Хадли выходил из столовой.  
— Что это… было? — спросил он.  
Генри нестерпимо хотелось добавить пару популярных в гетто слов.  
— Было? — переспросила Мира.  
Они направлялись к припаркованной машине, смотревшейся как музейный раритет. Промелькнула мысль, что этот бежевый, под костюм Хадли, монстр вообще ездит на бензине.  
— Этот… разговор. Походило на то, что ты запугиваешь моих родителей.  
Она улыбнулась одним уголком губ.  
— Мы просто поговорили.  
Генри галантно открыл Мире дверцу и ждал, что сейчас она уедет, так и оставив последнюю фразу висеть в воздухе, но вместо этого Хадли кивнула на машину и коротко сказала: «Садись».  
— Я не… — начал Генри, но, наткнувшись на раздраженный взгляд Миры, послушался.  
С водителем Гамильтон был знаком — встречался, приезжая к Хадли. Этот парень был и ее ассистентом, и ее водителем, и ее телохранителем. Он приветливо кивнул Генри.  
— Домой, Ник, — сказала Мира, садясь на заднее сидение, рядом с Гамильтоном.  
— Я жду, — сказал Генри.  
Мира наградила его холодным взглядом.  
— Я пытаюсь обезопасить тебя, меня, Рэйч и наше дело.  
— Как? Сваливаясь на моих родителей за завтраком?  
Хадли не выглядела смущенной или впечатленной его словами  
— Если ты не заметил, — сказала она, — ты проводишь довольно много времени в моем обществе. Ты очень молод, не кривись, я тебя намного старше, и не блещешь на научном фронте, то это выглядит подозрительно.  
— Правда? И какую байку ты придумала?  
— Что ты встречаешься с Рэйчел.  
— Что?!!  
Генри понадеялся, что это шутка, но Мира была совершенно серьезна.  
— Именно так. Ты встречаешься с моей дочерью.  
Ник едва слышно фыркнул, но Гамильтон вряд ли мог разделить его веселье.  
— Плохая идея, — покачал головой Генри. — Можно было бы вообще не сообщать…  
— Не будь наивным, — отрезала Мира, — к тому же, лучше так, чем тебе припишут отношения со мной.  
— А могут? — искренне удивился Генри. — В том смысле, что у нас… кхм… как ты сама сказала, большая разница в возрасте.  
Она скептически на него посмотрела.  
— Отцу Рэйчел не было даже двадцати пяти.  
Гамильтон не ответил, реплика на тему тяги к молоденьким так и застряла в горле. Ему даже не хотелось думать о том, почему «было» и что именно произошло с тем парнем.  
— Потому, — резюмировала Мира, — пусть лучше все думают, что ты и Рэйч вместе. А о таких вещах стоит сообщать, в первую очередь, родителям.  
— Они не выглядели счастливыми.  
Хадли пожала плечами, говоря этим то ли: «Какое мне дело?», то ли «Привыкнут». Генри не спросил, знает ли сама Рэйчел об «отношениях» с ним, скорее всего — знает и полностью одобряет. Эта девочка никогда не спорила с матерью. 

Как позже оказалось — Гамильтон слишком хорошо думал о Мире. Она сообщила дочери новости в своей непередаваемой манере. То есть, походя, между репликой о действиях сопротивления на другом конце мира и о том, какие саморегулирующиеся системы могут быть у спутников наблюдения. Просто сказала: «Кстати, с этих пор все считают вас с Генри парой».  
— Мама! — почти прорычала Рэйчел.  
В одном слове смешалась буря чувств: раздражение, негодование, удивление и злость.  
— Успокойся, — ровным голосом отозвалась Мира.  
Ее дочь не собиралась так просто сдаваться, и Генри еще какое-то время наблюдал за их спором, переключившись в мыслях на предстоящую встречу с Раймондом Леоном. Вот и причина считать умение не думать только о работе скорее достоинством, чем недостатком. Правда, Генри почти пропустил сказанное Мирой.  
— Гамильтон, — сказала она, — ты сегодня возьмешь с собой Рэйч.  
— Что? Зачем?  
Он собирался мотнуться по нескольким зонам и отправиться на встречу. Младшая Хадли в его планы не входила.  
— Чтобы она приняла более деятельное участие в делах сопротивления. К тому же, некоторые из полученных результатов лучше не записывать, а передавать лично.   
— И я не могу пересказать твои слова? — спросил Генри.  
— Нет, у тебя не то образование. Ника же я предпочитаю не отпускать слишком далеко, остается только она.   
Рэйчел скривилась, но снова спорить не начала.

Брайан выглядел смущенным. Не то своим рабочим комбинезоном (прибежал прямо со смены), не то тем, что с порога заговорил матом (Элизабет снова довела), хотя на самом деле его смутила Рэйч. Неудивительно, при учете, что та была одета словно на выход в высший свет. Генри не мог без сострадания наблюдать за этим театральным представлением. Поведение Хадли, впрочем, его тоже удивило. Он ждал презрения или холодности, а она очень мило и спокойно общалась с ребятами из ячейки местного сопротивления. Вот сейчас Джо рассказывала ей какой-то анекдот, а Даг давал «вредные советы» по общению с Элизабет.  
— Как она тебе? — спросил Генри, кивая на Рэйч.  
— Что она здесь делает? — спросил Брайан.  
— Это, так сказать, моя помощница. Дочь Миры.  
Салас кивнул задумчиво и спросил, покачав головой:  
— А эта старая грымза что-то сказала?  
— Ничего путного. Она не знает, что будет, когда мы рванем спутники. Она не знает, что будет, когда мы запустим вирус в систему. Боюсь, она вообще ничего не знает. Говорила о создании щита с определенными ограничениями, но я не запомнил подробностей, пусть Рэйч рассказывает.  
Брайан снова кивнул, а потом посмотрел прямо в глаза Генри.  
— Куда ты торопишься?  
— Что?  
— Сейчас. Ты явно куда-то спешишь и нервничаешь.  
— Вовсе нет… Я…  
— Друг, — перебил его Салас, — уж я-то знаю, как выглядят люди, которым куда-то нужно бежать. Не пытайся меня обмануть.  
Гамильтон ухмыльнулся.  
— В последние дни все читают меня, как открытую книгу.  
Он вспомнил того парня, Раймонда. Действительно, до назначенного часа оставалось немного, а Хадли никуда не скинешь — она еще не переговорила с Элизабет, а это было важно. Это было забавно, но второй после Миры в научных исследованиях была именно руководительница ячейки гетто. Обладательницу характера командира роты в свое время, за излишне радикальные идеи изгнали из ее временной зоны. Ее счета обнулили под предлогом неуплаты налогов, оставив лишь пару дней в запасе, и отправили в гетто. То ли ждали, что умрет, то ли не ждали, что продолжит свои исследования. В любом случае ничто из этого не воплотилось. Только ее характер стал еще хуже.  
— Я присмотрю за Рэйч, — сказал Салас. — Честно. Иди.  
— Спасибо!

Он ждал его. Генри опаздывал, но тот парень, Леон, ждал. Гамильтон даже остановился, глядя на него. Раймонд сидел на скамейке, с которой открывался наилучший обзор на дорогу. Конечно, парень не учел, что Генри может приехать с другой стороны и пройти через парк, а не ждать, пока машина объедет его.  
Леон поднялся, собираясь уходить, и Генри решил, что самое время ему появиться.  
— Привет, извини, что заставил ждать.  
Раймонд не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, не выругался, как делал обычно Брайан, стоило подкрасться к нему, и вообще не сделал ничего, что бы показало его удивление.  
— Добрый день, мистер Гамильтон, — сказал он, повернувшись, — мы не устанавливали точного времени.  
— Правда? — удивился Генри. — Да, пару часов, я помню.  
Леон пожал плечами.  
— Вашей вины нет. Не был уверен, что вы придете на столь спонтанную встречу.  
— Но ты меня все равно ждал.  
Леон снова пожал плечами. Генри чувствовал себя более чем неловко. Прошел всего день, а Раймонд будто бы стал совсем другим. Примерно такое же чуть отчужденное вежливое отношение можно было увидеть у помощников отца… Генри мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу: Леон знал его имя и фамилию, найти информацию не так и сложно, если хотеть ее найти.  
— Давай присядем, — сказал Гамильтон. — И еще, давай без «мистеров», меня зовут просто Генри.  
— А меня можно называть просто Рей, — улыбнулся Леон.  
Они опустились все на ту же скамейку, и Генри, пока снова не повисла пауза, спросил:  
— Итак, о каких временных зонах тебе рассказать? Начать, наверное, с Нью-Гринвича?  
— Зачем? — спросил Раймонд.  
— Обычно, интересуется или им, или гетто.  
— Предельные временные зоны не интересны, — ответил Леон, — и так понятно. Одни торопятся, чтоб не потратить ни секунды времени, другие растрачивают его направо и налево. Интереснее узнать о том, что между ними.  
Генри улыбнулся. Его порой расспрашивали так, как Раймонд (в смысле — Рей), но никто, никогда не начинал это так.  
За разговором напряженность исчезла, и Гамильтон вздохнул спокойнее.  
О том, сколько времени прошло, напомнил, опять же, Леон. Он сказал, что ему нужно торопиться. Они договорились о новой встрече — через неделю. И назначили уже точное время. Может быть, информация о других временных зонах почти закончилась, но Генри считал, что ему все равно есть, что рассказать.

Они каждый раз планировали и договаривались. У Леона обнаружилась привычка выверять все до мельчайших деталей. Чуть ли не до тем разговоров. Генри это забавляло. 

— Как начет импровизации? — спрашивал он.  
— Лучшая импровизация — хорошо спланированная, — холодно отвечал Рей, а потом улыбался почти по-мальчишески.  
«Он и есть мальчишка», — напоминал себе в таких случаях Гамильтон.  
Но очередная их встреча, четвертая по счету, была даже более спонтанной, чем самая первая.   
Гамильтон просто проезжал временную зону Рея, когда увидел его. Генри сказал водителю, что выйдет здесь.  
— Привет! — окликнул он Леона.  
Тот посмотрел на него со странным выражением, будто не узнавая.   
— Рей! — позвал его Генри. — Ты меня пугаешь.  
— А, что? Генри, что ты тут делаешь?  
— Слава Богу, ты пришел в себя!  
— Извини, я не… — Рей пожал плечами, остановившись на половине фразы, — извини.  
— Пойдем, поговорим.  
Они сидели в одном из кафе, совсем не в том, где встретились, но очень похожем, и Рей быстро, очень быстро, пил чай. Он хотел было уточнить, не обожжется ли Леон, но глянув на его затравленное выражение лица, передумал. В таком состоянии — просто не услышит.  
— А теперь, — сказал Генри, когда Рей отставил пустую чашку, — рассказывай, почему ты шел по улице, словно обнуленный мертвец.  
— Это не очень интересно, — ответил Леон.  
— Неужели?  
Рей посмотрел на него, а потом снова отвел взгляд.  
— С тобой бывало так, — начал он тихо, — что все в твоей жизни менялось. Абсолютно и целиком, но ты понимал это не сразу? Продолжал жить, что-то делать, учиться и узнавать новое… А потом случилось еще что-то, мелочь в сравнении со всем, что было раньше, р-раз — и тебя накрыло. Ты понял, как мир поменялся, как ты поменялся и не знаешь, то ли плохо это, то ли нет.  
Он говорил быстро, запинаясь и барабаня пальцами по столу. Когда он замолчал, Генри накрыл его руку своей.  
— Успокойся, — сказал он мягко, — не знаю, что у тебя случилось, но это можно пережить.  
— Ты знаешь, каково это? — спросил Рей.  
— Да.  
Леон снова посмотрел на него: серьезно и внимательно, будто пытался вычислить, говорит ли ему Генри правду.  
— Как это было? — спросил он.  
— Меня избили в гетто. Избили, отобрали время, оставили умирать, по большому счету.  
— Но ты выбрался?  
— Очевидно.  
Рей улыбнулся.  
— Ну, да, — сказал он, — если бы ты обнулился, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали.  
— Именно, — ответил Генри, — расскажешь, что у тебя случилось?  
— А ты расскажешь, что было потом. Ну, в гетто.  
Целую секунду Гамильтон был близок к тому, чтоб выложить все. О себе, о Сопротивлении и о том, что на самом деле творится в мире, но он не сказал ничего. Вместо этого он сжал руку Рея и привстал, наклоняясь через стол, чтоб поцеловать его в лоб.  
Это был странный и спонтанный поступок, которого Генри сам от себя не ожидал. А Леон — тем более, но он не стал отскакивать, отдергивать руку или хоть как-то это комментировать. Когда Генри снова сел, Рей только улыбнулся.

— Расскажу в другой раз, — сказал он.  
— Я тоже, — отозвался Генри.  
Руки он так и не убрал.

— Когда ты ему скажешь? — спросил Брайан.  
— Скажу что? — не понял Генри. — И кому?  
Они снова сидели в штабе. Прошло почти три месяца с со знакомства Гамильтона и Леона и почти неделя с того самого разговора, когда он почти рассказал о Сопротивлении. Сегодня Генри уже передал досье на нескольких агентов времени. В обычной, бумажной папке. Такую можно потерять, но нет шанса, что кто-то ее взломает удаленно. Осталось дождаться, когда информацию уточнят. Особенно о происхождении агентов. Очень многих новобранцев сейчас, когда активность сопротивления в гетто повысилось, набирали именно отсюда.  
Это было опасно, потому что, получив немного времени, ребята лезли на баррикады, не думая. Пушечное мясо.  
— Скажи же Рею, о своих чувствах!  
— А когда ты скажешь матери Рэйч? — парировал Генри.  
— Уже, — холодно ответил Брайан. — Она ей уже сказала.  
— И что?  
— Как ты думаешь?  
Он замолчал, сведя брови.  
— Вот я и говорю — скажи ему, — упрямо продолжал Салас.  
— Причем тут это? И что сказать?  
— Не изображай дурака, — сказал он и мотнул головой, жест который неосознанно перенял у Рэйч, — уж ты-то сам знаешь, что чувствуешь к парню.   
Спрашивать: «А откуда ты знаешь, что чувствую я?» — было бесполезно. Брайан имел неосторожность застать один из моментов прошлой влюбленности Генри, когда тот только по потолку не лазил и сваливал все свои сумбурные эмоции на Саласа, хотя на людях все было нормально. С тех пор, конечно, реакции поменялись, но рассмотреть, что же чувствует Генри до сих пор было не трудно, зная куда смотреть.  
— Он меня младше, — неуверенно сказал Гамильтон.  
— Ты знаешь, сколько было отцу Рэйч?  
— Предпочитаю забыть об этом.  
Салас рассмеялся. Старая, скандальная история с Хадли, которая крутила роман с парнем, которому было всего двадцать.  
— Ты поговори с Реем.  
— А тебе какое дело-то? — обозлился Генри.  
— А дело в том, что ты сам себя изводишь и отвлекаешься.  
— Можно подумать, ты не отвлекаешься на Рэйч.  
— Это полезное отвлечение.  
Они еще какое-то время спорили на эту тему, пытаясь выяснить, чье отвлечение более плодотворное, но по упрямству они были примерно равны, так что эта беседа закончилась ничьей.

Сказать о чем-то Раймонду Генри так и не успел. Откладывал снова и снова, размышляя. В результате он сказал ему о сопротивлении, посчитав, что начиная быть честным — стоит быть честным во всем.   
— Что значит «выступать против системы»? — спросил его Рей.  
— Знаешь, сколько людей гибнет в гетто? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Генри.  
— Это естественно, — пожал плечами Рей. — Это равновесие.  
— Тебе не кажется… я не знаю, несправедливым, что житель Нью-Гринвича тратит время на все подряд и бездельничает, в то время, как кто-то другой работает с утра до вечера, чтоб просто пережить следующий день, который он проведет все на той же работе?  
Во время всей его речи Рей смотрел скептически.  
— И кто мне это говорит? — спросил он. — Бедняк из гетто? Да вроде нет.  
— Тебе стоит приехать по адресу, который я тебе дам, — сказал Генри, — я знаю, тебя. Ты сам говорил в одну из наших встреч, что система не идеальна.  
— Да, — ответил Леон. — Говорил.

Это был их последний разговор лицом к лицу. Еще один, уже телефонный, состоялся спустя несколько дней.  
Леон настаивал на встрече в парке. Генри не понимал, зачем это, но голос Рея был слишком обеспокоенным, чтоб его не послушать. Гамильтон опасался, не сделали ли с ним ничего. Он дал адрес базы в гетто, в основном, из-за Брайана, который всегда умел вдохновлять людей. А что если Брайана тогда не было? Хотя то, что Рей смог позвонить Генри, уже означало, что он жив. Стоило поспешить на встречу.  
Только в парке того не оказалось. Генри подошел к скамейке, где они сидели в первую встречу, и увидел там свернутый лист бумаги, он взял записку. «Прости, — было написано там. — Но нельзя разрушать систему, в которой сам живешь». Околесица какая-то, что Рей имел в виду? Генри рассеяно покрутил записку в руках.  
В этот момент реклама на огромном рекламном щите через дорогу сменилась экстренным сообщением, начало которого Гамильтон пропустил, задумавшись.  
— …Смерть Мирабеллы Хадли…  
Генри дернулся и обратил все внимание на экран.  
— …Не остается сомневаться, — говорил раздувающийся от гордости мужчина с ненатурально-рыжими волосами, — что это преступление совершила дочь мисс Хадли, Рэйчел.  
— А, как вы полагаете, где может скрываться преступница?  
— Вероятная преступница.… В любой временной зоне, но мы ее быстро вычислим…  
Телевизионщики пожалели Миру и, между репликами репортера и рыжего (подпись на экране утверждала, что он детектив) показывали не ее бледный труп, а роскошную квартиру и фотографии самой Миры: живой и прекрасной.  
Но это было совсем странно. Старую интриганку и параноичку Хадли обнулили в собственном доме. Причем, не кто-то, а Рэйч. Девочка-цветочек, она же почти боготворит мать… Случись что, первой побежала бы рассказывать об этом и первой отдала все время Мире.   
Вывод один — Хадли убили. Генри подскочил на месте, когда понял, что это означает. Он кинулся к ближайшему телефону и судорожно принялся набирать базы сопротивления. У них были экстренные телефоны, на них рекомендовалось звонить только в крайнем случае. Базы в гетто молчали, и в голове крутилась фраза: «Нельзя разрушать систему, в которой сам живешь». Разрушать. Систему.  
Гамильтон застонал и опустился на землю. Что он наделал? Что Рей наделал? Мальчишка сдал их с потрохами, испугавшись последствий. Просто так, без малейшего упрека совести. И он это планировал, оттого так настаивал на встрече именно сегодня.   
Он сделал еще несколько звонков, и, на его счастье, ему все-таки ответили. Человек из седьмой временной зоны сказал о массовой облаве, которая, в основном, коснулась Нью-Гринвича и гетто, и о том, что все остальные меняют дислокацию базы. Еще по нескольким другим номерам ему ответили почти то же самое. Генри похвалил их за предприимчивость и пообещал выйти на связь, когда разберется с личными проблемами. Никто не стал уточнять — все знали, что наиболее тесные отношения у него были именно с людьми из «граничных» временных зон.  
Мира мертва, Элизабет, скорее всего, тоже.  
Остался один маленький шанс. Скорее, даже надежда. Генри выехал через десять минут и отправился в гетто. Если Салас выжил, то есть шанс поднять ту часть сопротивления снова. А если нет, то гетто как временная зона для них потеряна.

Гамильтон не поехал к мотелю (там бы его сразу поймали), а направился к дому Брайана. Был риск, что его «пасут», но всегда можно было найти оправдание. Путешествовать по временным зонам еще не запретили… Хотя такой законопроект уже рассматривался.  
Дверь распахнулась не сразу. Брайан жил с родителями, и у них могла быть ночная смена. И не исключено, что он сам попал под облаву и уже мертв… Генри даже хотел уйти, но не успел.  
— Рэйчел! — мешая удивление с радостью, сказал Гамильтон.  
Она не ответила, а только ударила его по лицу. Не дала пощечину, а именно ударила, целясь в нос. Это было скорее неприятно и унизительно, чем на самом деле больно.  
— Рэйч… Успокойся, скажи мне…  
— Убирайся!  
Генри только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что у нее мокрые волосы, а одежда не похожа на те дорогие вещи, которые она обычно носила.  
— Брайан здесь? — спросил Гамильтон.  
— Брайан не здесь. Он в больнице. И он не захочет тебя видеть, как и я.  
— Что ты тогда здесь делаешь? — спросил Генри, наконец.  
— Уходи!  
— Не уйду, пока ты не объяснишь!  
Он не ждал, что это сработает, но она глубоко вздохнула и отошла от двери, пропуская Генри внутрь.  
— Ладно, — сказала Рэйчел. — Войди. В конце концов, я не могу рассказывать все с порога.  
Она сидела, обхватив чашечку с чаем своими длинными тонкими пальцами, и не поднимала глаз на Генри. Гамильтон предпочел бы что-то покрепче, но молчал, раз Рэйч так решила.  
— Они убили маму… Я не видела. Она велела мне срочно уходить. К Брайану. Не знаю, откуда мама знала заранее, но она надеялась выкрутиться.  
Генри слушал ее сбивающуюся речь. Он видел, что Рэйчел вот-вот расплачется, но она только вздыхала прерывисто.  
— А потом нас накрыли. Уже в гетто. Твой друг…  
Она подняла глаза.  
— Рей оказался из стражей времени. Нам с Брайаном он предлагал уйти. Но ты знаешь Саласа.  
Да, знает. Упрямого, гордого и наивно-идеалистичного. Для него отступить означало сдаться, а сдаться — предать самого себя.  
— Но… Почему именно вас? — тихо спросил Генри. — Я не говорил ему о тебе или Саласе.  
— Заешь, что самое смешное? — тихо спросила Рэйчел, будто не слышала его.  
— Смешное? — переспросил Генри.  
— Он его знал. Брайан и Леон знали друг друга. Раймонд отсюда родом. Он из гетто.  
Она поставила чашку и сказала:  
— Наверное, именно потому он не обнулил Брайана. Правда, зачем, если избил до полусмерти, — не понимаю.  
Рэйчел мотнула головой.  
— Он оставил мне год, — сказала она, — пообещал вернуть мое время в систему и сказал: «Беги». И что подделает мои данные в системе. Меня ведь ищут, Генри. Ищут.  
«Щедро», — подумал Гамильтон. За год здесь могут и убить.  
— Здесь ты будешь в безопасности, — заверил ее Гамильтон, — сопротивление не погибло, и мы снова откроем здесь штаб…  
— Нет, — твердо ответила Рэйчел.  
— Думаю, Брайан захочет...  
— Да, конечно, — она кивнула. — А я не хочу. И смогу убедить его отказаться от этой идеи. Я беременна, Генри. От Брайана, и я не хочу отказываться от этого ребенка   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он жил в этом мире? — спросил у нее Генри.  
Она опустила голову.  
— Этот мир не хуже любого другого. Все равно я не могу теперь показываться на люди. Даже в этой временной зоне, где мало кто интересуется гибелью богачей из Нью-Гринвича.  
— Время быстро закончится.  
— Я знаю, — ответила Рэйчел, — но я буду работать. Родители Брайана согласились подождать, пока все не утихнет, а потом я выйду на работу. Кстати, я смотрела информацию. Смешно, но по документам выходит, что я совсем ребенок, мне и двадцати пяти нет.  
— Позволь мне помочь...  
Генри протянул было руку  
— Я мог бы дать тебе времени...  
— Нет! — резко ответила она. — Не смей. Просто уходи, Гамильтон. Уходи. И не возвращайся. Не подходи близко ни ко мне, ни к Брайану, ни к нашему ребенку.  
— Не вернусь, - пообещал он.

И нарушил данное слово спустя почти тридцать лет.


End file.
